Firewhiskey and Bookworms
by wvvampire
Summary: A drunk Weasley, a pair of lacy knickers, and a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey. Birthday fic for WeasleyForMe


Happy Belated Birthday WeasleyForMe!

Thanks to my beta cr8vgrl!

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related ideas are JKR's. *sigh* _

* * *

Firewhiskey and Bookworms

Hermione was eyeing a book in the window of Florish and Blotts. She had been on a shopping spree and was contemplating whether or not she had the energy, let alone the money, to go inside. She sighed and turned to head for the twin's shop so she could floo to the Burrow when someone slammed into her.

"Oh bloody hell! Can't you watch where you're going?" Hermione cursed as her shopping bags were unceremoniously dumped into the street. She quickly dropped to the ground trying to shove her scattered belongings back into their respective bags. Her hands quickly grabbed a pair of lacy knickers and shoved them deep into the bottom of a bag. "_I hope nobody saw those_," she thought.

"I'm ssshooo sshhorry Herm… Hermininny… errr wait… thatss not right ish it," he hiccupped then swayed.

"Percy? What in the world is wrong with you?" Hermione straightened and looked up into his brown eyes. "You reek of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey," she answered her own question. Wrinkling her nose at the smell, Hermione sighed before saying, "Alright let's get you home."

* * *

Later that evening Hermione was showing Ginny what she had bought at Victoria's Secret. "Are you serious Mione? Can you even call those _underwear_?"

Hermione blushed and mumbled, "I can't help it…they're comfortable!" She stopped short as a knock sounded on the door. "Come in!"

"I don't believe my eyes!" George clutched a hand to his chest and pretended to faint.

"Looks like Perfect Percy was telling the truth after all," Fred grinned, catching his twin.

"What are you two prats going on about?"

"Well Gin…"

"Percy was talking in his sleep…"

"About Hermione's lacey knickers…"

"And we didn't believe him."

"So of course we had to see if it was true."

"Wicked," they both said with huge grins, levitating the offending pair of thongs off the bed. Hermione blushed and buried her head in the nearest pillow, to embarrassed to attempt to snatch them back.

"Get out of here before I do something so bad to you Mum will have to take you to Saint Mungo's!" Ginny all but screamed, her brown eyes blazing. The twins laughed as they ducked out the door.

"They're never going to let me live this down, are they?"

"Probably not."

* * *

Hermione was hiding in the broom shed, a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey in one hand and a broom in the other. She had to get away from the Burrow and it looked like this was the only way she could do it without being spotted. The twins were driving her absolutely bonkers, Harry and Ron were too busy discussing the latest Quidditch results to pay her any attention, and Percy was pointedly ignoring her. She took another swig of Firewhiskey from the bottle and was trying to swing here leg over the broom when the door to the shed slowly crept open.

"Hermione are you in here?" Percy stuck his head in the door, and seeing her in the corner quickly continued, "There you are! Can we talk?"

Hermione squinted in his direction before slurring, "Jussshhh go awaysss Perschy."

"Look, I know you are mad at me, but damn it you need to hear me out!"

Hermione couldn't believe her ears, Percy Weasley, the same man who had done everything in his power to avoid her for the last week suddenly wanted to speak to her. "And what makesss you think I want to sshhhpeak to you?"

Percy shook his head then grabbed the bottle from Hermione. Taking a large drink to steel himself, he gently took Hermione face in his hands. "I don't care what you think, but you will listen to me. I acted like a bloody fool last week. I should never have let you see me like that… let alone run my mouth to the twins." He paused, taking a deep breath. "Besides… what you wear is none of my concern or theirs," he said aloud while thinking, "_But those thongs were divine… I'd love to see you in them._"

Hermione looked deep into Percy's eyes, trying to figure out what had come over him. "Perschy… what are you going on about?" She watched him blush as he stuttered trying to find the words.

"Hermione when did you grow up to be such a sexy woman?" the words slipped from his mouth before he realized it. Blushing, Percy stared into her brown eyes and couldn't help himself as he leaned closer and brushed her lips with his, causing her to gasp in shock. "Merlin Hermione, you don't know how long I've wanted to do that." She looked at him questioningly.

"Percy… I don't know what to say." She looked thoughtful for a moment. With a look of determination she leaned in and captured his lips again. "Took you long enough," she whispered when they finally broke from the kiss minutes later.

Percy only groaned and, mumbling a quick cushioning charm, pulled Hermione down to the ground. It only took him a few minutes to have them both out of their clothes, grinning when he skimmed the lacey thongs from her pert bottom. He looked into Hermione's eyes once again, silently asking for permission. She nodded slightly giving him the only prompt that he needed. Not wasting anymore time, he plunged himself into her, bring them both into bliss.

Later as they were lying there in each other's arms, Percy kissed her gently on the head. "Just think Hermione… if it weren't for Ogden's Old Firewhiskey, none of this would have happened."

"Who in their right minds would have thought that Hogwart's two biggest bookworms would come together because of a bottle of firewhiskey?" Hermione brushed herself off and straightened her clothes. Percy smiled happily before taking Hermione by the hand and leading her out of the broom shed, leaving said bottle behind.

* * *

_A/N: This was my first Percy/Hermione fic, so please let me know what you think!_


End file.
